The present invention relates generally to devices for measuring gas leakage from sealed packages of various types, usually made from plastic film or molded plastic. More particularly, the invention relates to a fixture for receiving a package for testing, having means for applying a temporary seal about the periphery of the package, and means for admitting a gas into the package interior, and means for collecting the gas which becomes emitted from the package interior and measuring the quantity of collected gas, to establish the precise amount of leakage from the package. The usefulness of the invention lies in the fact that the leak measurement fixture and related equipment to be re-used many times, for measuring many packages, with accuracy and consistency.
The invention relates particularly to the type of packaging described in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/845,914, entitled xe2x80x9cMulti-port Gas Leakage Measurement Fixture,xe2x80x9d filed Apr. 30, 2001, owned by the assignee of the present invention, and packages similarly constructed of plastics for the purpose of holding articles in a confined and relatively sterile, isolated environment.
It is a principle object of the present invention to provide a fixture for the measurement equipment which provides a measure of leakage from packages and the like.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides a quick and consistent measurement technique for many packages, thereby providing data of the same or very similar accuracy.
Other and further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following specification and claims and with reference to the appended drawings.
A fixture for holding a package of a predetermined size and design, the fixture having a lower chamber and a cover attachable to the chamber, for fitting over the package to be tested, the cover having a shaped, multi-layer, silicone gel peripheral coating which seals against the perimeter of the package top surface when the cover is closed, providing a gas-tight seal between the cover and the package top surface, but being sufficiently resilient so as to not disturb any pre-existing leaks which might be present between the package and the underside of the package top. The gas which leaks from the package into the inside volume of the fixture is collected and measured.